The prince and the chicken
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Both of them have been hiding their identities, they haven't met in months and everything is changed. What will come out of their next chance encounter?


_**Author's note:**_ _here's a short one, born (like most stories) from frustration (fueled by recent spoilers). Really I can't stand Kyouko's misunderstanding, I need to see it fixed!  
_

 _Disclaimer: Skip Beat! is not mine!_

The prince and the chicken

 _Gosh, if I had a penny for every time I find him here._

Her back against the wall, out of his field of view, Kyouko caught her breath. She put the chicken head back on and looked again. He was sitting on the usual bench, with the usual aura of concern surrounding him. It had been over two weeks since she last saw him and she felt both contended and frustrated by the sight of him. Of course she missed him greatly. Just seeing him made her feel like she had just recovered a missing part of herself. She couldn't wait to tell him about the audition and… her smile faded as she wondered if he'd be happy for her. _Wouldn't he have preferred it if…_ She refrained from finishing the bitter thought. Surely he would still congratulate her kindly, Tsuruga san was like that. Even if he was supporting someone else, he would at least cheer for her, as a senpai.

Maybe it was a good thing that she ran into him like that, before meeting him as herself after so long. She took a few calming breaths before she walked out of hiding.

"Well well well, what have we here?" She called in Bo's teasing tone. The star actor looked up with a jolt and the tension on his face dissipated as he saw her chicken form. "Looks like another one of these troubled top actors…"

"You." he smiled earnestly "Why are you always around when…" he didn't finish his sentence, and let his eyes drift away thoughtfully.

 **oOo**

For real, the mascot seemed to show up for every decisive moment of his life. Was this chicken his spirit animal? He was the one who made him realize his feelings almost a year ago, and Kuon needed a gallinacean push now probably more than ever.

"Or are _you_ the one who comes here every time you need help?" The mascot crossed its wings smugly. Kuon could have sworn the costume's eyebrow had crooked up too.

"Huh, maybe you're right." He chuckled nervously "I really do need help."

"Hah, why am I not surprised?"

Kuon fell silent, not knowing where to start. So much had happened since their last meeting! The end of _Dark Moon_ and his accident, his confronting himself through the act of Cain Heel, and of course, Kyouko. Everything that had happened with Kyouko had been like a rollercoaster. A rollercoaster of love, he might say. While the mere thought of her made him feel weak, she was also the source of his strength. She was the beacon of light that made him want to go on. It was all thanks to the chicken, when he thought about it. The chicken was the one who suggested…

"What the hell are you doing?"

Said chicken, who was currently squeezing his wings angrily in front of him released his invisible opponent when Kuon shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry!" the chicken whined.

 _So typical_. Kuon thought.

"If you're done with your weird rituals, maybe you'll hear me out now?"

 **oOo**

She was so embarrassed. She had been strangling her mental image of Morizumi Kimiko, trying to shut up her cynical laughter. Of course, she was diverted by her imagination once more, what was this heavy silence for? Was _she_ the one causing it? Kyouko despised her fickleness and inconsistency. How could she, just… she shook her head before she became enraged again.

"I'm all ears." _Please, let this not be about love again._ She begged.

He nodded and sighed.

"You were right." He said and she felt her heart clench. He looked more confident as he went on "What you said last time, I get it now."

"Oh." If she remembered their conversations correctly, there were not that many topics he could be talking about. _I don't want to hear it._

"And I've decided…" he cleared his throat.

 _I don't want to hear it!_

"Or it's more like I realized, I can't turn my back on this emotion anymore."

"This emotion, you mean…" _Don't say it, please don't say it._

"Yes." He nodded again. "Love."

"Ah." She did her best to not let her emotion transpire in her voice – it was hard enough keeping it sounding like Bo's. Why wasn't she running away right now? She didn't need to hear this, did she? Would he confirm her speculations? "That's good news." She said after a while "I'm happy for you" What else could she say? "and your g-girlfriend, I guess." Since when were words able to leave a burning sensation on your tongue?

 **oOo**

 _Girlfriend?_ Kuon was startled. Was that the impression he gave? What would it take for Kyouko to become his _girlfriend_? He hadn't thought that far ahead. And why was his interlocutor sounding… Well he sounded kind of annoyed.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Please." The chicken said "Are you telling me you made a move and got rejected?" he shook his head "I don't buy it."

 _Made a move?_ Did he?Wasn't he making countless small moves? Wearing her down, patiently… _No, that's not how it goes with Kyouko._

"How can I say…" he frowned "She's not the girl you _make a move_ on, really." It made him smile. How could he _describe_ Kyouko to a stranger?

"I don't get you." The chicken said " _Any_ girl would fall for you. Why don't you just _tell her_?"

He tried to imagine Kyouko's reaction if he just went and told her _"I love you"_. She'd probably take it for a joke or run away in fury.

"I'm kind of scared it would backfire… I think."

"What kind of lunatic is she…" the chicken grumbled. "That girl."

"She's special. That much I can tell you." It would be too complicated to explain Kyouko's twisted view on love. "Besides, there's something else I need to tell her first." He sighed as his primary reason for concern came back to him: how would she take it? "It wouldn't be right to keep it a secret from her." Especially now, after Guam, and everything.

 **oOo**

 _That damn Morizumi Kimiko!_ How could she resist such a man? Who did she think she was? _This is so unfair._ Well, he hadn't said yet if it was really her, but everything he said was consistent with Kyouko's fears. The kind of girl who would make light of the ring he gave her. _If I was lucky enough..._ And why was she encouraging him, really? Shouldn't she tell him to give up? He could do way better than Morizumi Kimiko.

"The thing is" he continued "we have a connection she is unaware of." He stopped and turned to her apprehensively.

 _Uh?_ What did that mean?

"A co-"

"I should tell her right? I should tell her first?" he questioned heartily.

Her heartbeat accelerated from the look he gave her. His obvious apprehension was so touching, she had to turn away.

"Why… didn't you tell her in the first place?" and what kind of _connection_ did he have with Morizumi Kimiko? "Is it something… that would change the image she has of you?" that girl was becoming more and more detestable, having _secret connections_ and all to Tsuruga san now. "Is it something you did?"

"Hum… It is and it isn't." he sighed "I don't want to hurt her." Kyouko recognized the sad expression on his face. It was the same self depreciating look he had that time, when he said he wasn't allowed. "I'd _hate_ to ruin her precious memories."

"Why…" she asked without thinking "You sound like you hate yourself."

 **oOo**

His anonymous friend was as perceptive as ever. Why was it that he trusted this chicken so much?

"I used to." He explained "Something happened a long time ago, when I was someone else." He paused, taking the time to face the remembrance of the worst night of his life – just because he had decided to live, it didn't spare him from carrying the burden. " _That_ made me hate the person I had become." He stopped and looked up. Why was he going so far as to say all of this?

"So you fear she will turn from you." The chicken said disapprovingly.

"No." _Not Kyouko._ "I just don't want to see her sad." _I am no fairy prince._ "I'm sorry for bothering you with all that, I shouldn't ha-"

"You're not bothering me at all!" the chicken said hurriedly "I was the one that offered to help, please just-"

Kuon let out a small laugh.

"You really are something! You remind me of…." he froze. It was not part of the plan to reveal his love interest's identity. "Forget it." He sighed. "I'm just amazed it's so easy to confide in you." His mysterious friend had proven his trustworthiness in the past.

The chicken hid under its wings and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Kuon grabbing his jacket.

"Come on stay with me." He joked. "I don't even know who you are, and here I am laying my heart bare to you."

 **oOo**

Guilt is an unpleasant feeling, and Kyouko shook, trying to get rid of it. _I'm so unworthy._ How would he take it if he knew _she_ was the one listening to his deepest secrets? It had all started as her trying to help and support him, but… was she really helping now? Or was she just getting information?

"I trust in your judgment, somehow." Kyouko's guts twisted "So you agree I should tell her, right?"

"I think…" He seemed calmer now "You should do what feels right."

"Then I should tell her." His voice was so warm "That I never forgot her, her magic, her resolve. That her smile brought me back to life, and… just the fact that I was able to meet her again makes me grateful to still be here." He just kept on talking as if he was moved by an invisible wave. "I want her to know how much I l-"

"This girl" she cut him. "If she is everything you think she is…" This was too much. His voice was so suave and his eyes were shining. "She will get it." _You'd better get It, Morizumi Kimiko._

"Thank you." He said politely "I feel refreshed. Maybe you'll meet her someday. And maybe we'll get to shake your hand and see you smile." he said "You don't have to of course. This is fine too."

 _Someday…_ What would she do if he introduced Morizumi Kimiko to Bo? And what would he say if he knew who she was? He would find out eventually…

 **oOo**

"It's Ok." The chicken said with a different voice "I think it's about time I came clean anyway…" _Wait._ That voice.

The mascot's wings reached slowly to both sides of the mascot's head and pulled carefully on it. _Nooowwww…. Whaaaat?_ Kuon felt his whole skin burn from embarrassment as _Kyouko_ revealed herself. _Whaaaat?_

"I'm sorry Tsuruga san!" she wailed "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted to help, and then before I knew it, it was too embarrassing to even-"

"Mogami san" he patted her head, effectively cutting her grumbling. "I understand, and I'm not mad." He was perplexed though. How had she not realized? He should have chosen his words less carefully. Hell, he should have mentioned her name, after all! _I can't believe I missed such a golden opportunity!_

"You know…" she said timidly "I think I might have met with… hum… _her_ …"

What was that now?

"Oh you think you know who I was talking about?" what crazy idea had she come up with this time?

"She was a candidate for the Momiji audition."

"Uh…" he was surprised, to say the least. "She was." Had Kyouko actually seen through him?

"She told me how you worked together before" she continued darkly "and how Tsuruga san gave her a… a… a ring for w-White Day."

What was she talking about? He was waiting for the right time to give her… How did she even know about the ring?

"Wait." He realized "You know about White Day?"

 **oOo**

 _Way to go, Mogami Kyouko, you missed another perfect opportunity to keep your mouth shut!_ Why had she brought up White Day? Talking to him about White Day, when she hadn't even received a gift from him was a nightmare.

"Of course I know about White Day." She pouted "President san told me about it."

"That schmuck." Tsuruga san said, visibly irritated "Is he the one who told you about the ring?"

"No" she frowned "Morizumi san did." She said reluctantly. Talking about _her_ , with him, was even worse than talking about White Day, as it turned out.

"Who?" he gave her a puzzled look.

She blinked.

"Morizumi Kimiko." Her heart started racing. Why was he acting as if he didn't know her? "Isn't she-"

"Wait." he lifted up his hand before her face to stop her "You think this Morizumi Kimiko is the person that I love?"

"Isn't she?" god she had to find a way to slow down the beating of her heart or it was sure to jump out of her ribcage. _Who else could it be?_

"Gosh what am I going to do with you." He pinched his nose and looked back at her "This is ludicrous." He said firmly "I haven't even given my White Day gift yet."

It didn't make any sense. She had seen Momose's White Day gift, she had seen the ring, what was he playing at?

"At least not the one that really matters." Was she imagining it, or was he actually blushing?

 **oOo**

He stared at her longingly, wondering what it would take for her to even consider it. Should he tell her the way he said it to the chicken? It was so much easier when she was the chicken.

"Tsuruga san." She said timidly "I don't really get it, but I'm sure it's really none of my business." She looked away "You probably don't want to talk about it anymore, now that you know it's me."

"It _is_ you, indeed."

"What?"

"I mean you're right, I wouldn't have said these things, if I'd known it was you." he halted her attempt to grovel "That's why I'm glad I didn't know." Really, now, nothing ever went as you'd expect with her. "And I'm glad I know now." She tilted her head skeptically. "Because I'm glad I told you... It might make it easier."

"What?" she blinked innocently. _Nice dodge again_. How hard was she trying?

"What I said earlier." He insisted. "About our connection."

"Our…"

"When I was someone else." It was now or never. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Kyouko chan." He gradually let go of the Ren persona. Showing himself was out of the question in this public space, but… "I wanted you to see, actually. The real hair under this wig and the real eyes behind these contact lenses." He smiled apologetically "the real _me._ The one that's yours."

Kyouko pulled back and stared at the air in front of her. Then, she reached for the chicken's head, and put it back over her own.

 **oOo**

No. Way. No way. _Nooooo waaaay!_ Some people say that actors hide behind their characters. This statement had never been truer. _What is going on?_ She felt more than she saw him sit a bit further from her. _What did Tsuruga san mean?_ What about his hair, and eyes, and what about his past, and… _a connection?_ The inside of Bo's head was overheating with impossible questions, and Kyouko was definitely unable to exchange a look with this man.

"Oh" said man spoke lightly as she remained silent "I see you are back, my chicken friend."

What was he trying to do? Like it could ever be the same now that he knew it was her. She turned her head the other way.

"Are you mad at me?" Tsuruga san continued. "I'm glad you're here, you know. I realize we never properly introduced each other… What's your name?"

That was stupid. He knew it was her now. What did Bo's name even matter?

"I'm Kuon." He said. "Nice to meet you."

 _Kuon?_ Like young Kuon? And like… No… _How?_

"It's nice to meet you _Kuon_." She answered, finally turning back to him. _Kuon._ Tsuruga san with different hair and different eyes? Wasn't that… just like… "I'm…" she felt warm tears form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm…" _Why am I crying?_ "I'm really sorry!" she leaned into him spontaneously and he hugged the massive chicken suit.

"Shhh…" he patted her on the back. "That's my line."

 **oOo**

 _This is so Kyouko._ He was the one who came at her with a hurtful secret, and she ended up apologizing to him as if she was responsible for it.

"Can I have Kyouko chan back, now, my chicken friend?" he asked warmly.

She sat up and removed the fake head. Her cheeks were red and wet. It broke his heart to be the cause of her distress.

"I never meant to hurt you." He caressed her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry."

"What _precious memories_?" she asked warily.

 _Now for the final blow…_ He gulped.

"It's me, Kyouko chan." He felt the blood pulsing in his temples. She was looking at him thoroughly. "I'm Corn." Was his heart still beating now? She seemed to unwind with his words. "It's always been me."

An exquisite smile flourished on her beautiful face and her wings moved slowly to touch both his cheeks.

"How did I not see it." She said in awe. "I'm so sorry, Corn!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He brought her closer and kissed the top of her head. She was smiling and it was the only thing that mattered.

"Is it alright for me to be so _happy_?"

"Of course it is." He smiled to her softly. The small box in his pocket would have to wait a little more. It would be too much for her right now… "I want nothing more than to make you a happy chicken."

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ _– So, it's not much, but I hope it will could have continued, but this was not a story about getting them together. It fits perfectly in canon right now, but I can only hope this will be rendered obsolete by upcoming chapters... Cough cough, White Day gift, cough, please give it now!  
_

 _I wanted to write a one shot, and it turned into a short chapters story. I really like short chapters, it's fun and so much faster to write. I was able to write this in one day (though the idea has been maturing for a while, I mean there's just so much to do with Bo!). I'm keeping it a one shot since that was the plan (and I suppose one shots are nicer to read then a dozen short chapters)._

 _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
